Slipping
by Knope.We.Can
Summary: A prequel and sequel to my one-shot 'All My Love, Beca Mitchell'. I would advise you read that before reading this :) Rated M for language and themes. Trigger warning: talk of suicide in later chapters.
1. How to Save a Life

**A massive thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourited etc my story 'All My Love, Beca Mitchell'. I had no idea I would get such a positive response and because of that response I decided to write the prequel and sequel to it. So that's what this is. It will be a multi-chapter fic and, unfortunately, depressing as hell. So, sorry about that. The first two chapters take place before the events in 'All My Love, Beca Mitchell' and the third chapter takes place after. (I hope that makes sense!)**

** I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters :) **

* * *

"Hey Chloe, it's Beca. Again. Just giving you a call to say Merry Christmas. Give me a call, okay? Love you." Beca put the phone down and threw it to the other side of the sofa. She put the TV on and poured herself another vodka and coke. "Merry fucking Christmas." She muttered to herself.

Beca wasn't sure when it was that Chloe had started slipping away from her. She'd spent the last month trying to work that out. This was their third Christmas as a couple and their first one apart since Beca's first year at Barden. She smiled to herself as she remembered their first Christmas together.

* * *

_**"Becs wake up!" Beca sat up with such force she almost collided with the excitable redhead who was sat in front of her.**_

_**"Jesus, Chloe. Did you decide to give me a heart attack for Christmas this year?" She said, clutching her chest. "What time is it?"**_

_**"It's 7am! I've been awake for hours!" Chloe said, pulling Beca out of bed and dragging her into their living room. Two cups of coffee sat steaming on the coffee table along with two plates of pancakes.**_

_**"Chlo, you didn't have to do this." Beca said with a smile, sitting down.**_

_**"Well if someone would wake up at a normal hour on Christmas morning then I wouldn't have been bored enough to make pancakes!" Chloe replied, sipping her coffee.**_

_**"A normal hour? I haven't been awake this early on Christmas since I was five." The brunette said through a mouthful of food. Once the plates were cleared they exchanged gifts. Because Beca was still a student and Chloe a substitute teacher, they were both pretty broke so had agreed to only get each other small jokey presents. Beca snorted with laughter as she opened her one from Chloe. "DJing for Dummies? Harsh, dude." Chloe giggled as the small brunette planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Your turn." Chloe eagerly pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the small box that was inside. There was a silver whistle and a red pen. Her brows furrowed in confusion for a moment. "The red pen is for when you're grading homework," Beca explained, "and the whistle is to shut them up when they won't stop talking." Chloe's face broke into an enormous grin as she grabbed Beca and covered her in sloppy kisses. "Dude!"**_

* * *

_**Beca took another drink. Yeah, the redhead was still hers that Christmas, she thought. She absentmindedly twirled her bracelet around her wrist, which brought up memories of last Christmas. Beca was still broke, being in her final year at Barden, but Chloe was making a little money having secured a proper teaching job at the local high school. Chloe had given her the bracelet which was silver and simple but had the word 'Titanium' engraved on the inside. Beca loved it. She remembered feeling almost ashamed as she handed Chloe her gift. Inside was a very simple necklace with a heart pendant.**_

_**"Babe, is this what I think it is?" Chloe asked, her fingers brushing the heart lightly. Beca shifted uncomfortably.**_

_**"Uh, yeah." She was avoiding Chloe's gaze, annoyed at herself as she felt tears creep to her eyes.**_

_**"This was your Mom's, right?" Beca nodded.**_

_**"Sorry it's second hand I just -" she was cut off by Chloe pressing her lips against hers.**_

_**"It's beautiful. And I love you." She said, her forehead pressed against the brunette's. To this day, Chloe had never taken the necklace off.**_

* * *

Her phone buzzed against the coffee table, pulling Beca out of her daydream. It was Aubrey.

"Hey blondie." Beca said, trying her upmost to sound upbeat.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Aubrey replied. Beca could hear the smile in her voice. "Have you had a good day?"

"Oh it's been swell." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Have you heard from Chloe?"

"No," Aubrey said with a sigh, "and she usually texts me first thing on Christmas morning. Have you?"

"Nothing." Beca downed the rest of her drink. "Why'd you call anyway?" She said, cradling the phone in the crook of her neck as she poured another vodka. She added a little less coke this time.

"Just checking you're alright. You can act all badass as much as you want but I know you and I know you were pretty bummed when Chloe said she was going home for Christmas." Aubrey said. Beca rolled her eyes again.

"I did Christmas Day by myself for years before Chloe came along. It's just another day." She said. It was partially true. After Beca had moved in with her Dad she had gotten used to not making a big deal out of Christmas. Her dad would be working in his office and Beca would spend the day mixing music or wandering around the neighbourhood. That being said, she was pretty gutted when Chloe told her they'd be spending it separately this year.

"Whatever you say Mitchell. I'll speak to you soon." Aubrey said.

"Do you think she's doing any better 'Bree?" Beca blurted out before Aubrey could end the call.

"I don't know." Aubrey replied after a small silence. "Maybe the break will help."

"Yeah." Beca said mentally scolding herself for speaking "Yeah you're probably right. Night Aubrey." She said ending the call. "Get it together Mitchell." She muttered, running a hand through her hair and knocking back her drink.

It wasn't long after that Christmas that Beca had started noticing the changes in Chloe, now that she thought back. The way her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. The way she became slightly more indecisive. She was a little more forgetful. A little more clumsy. Now she was over halfway through her bottle of vodka, Beca found she could pinpoint the day she started worrying. It was maybe two months ago, maybe longer.

She woke up at 6am to get ready for work, she had been coerced into taking the early morning shift at the radio station. Chloe was still sleeping beside her. Once she was showered and dressed it was just after 7am and Chloe hadn't moved an inch. Beca shook her gently.

"Chloe, babe, you need to get up or you'll be late for work." Beca said, kissing her on the forehead. The redhead grumbled and turned her back to her. "Come on Chlo." Beca sighed. It wasn't the first time she'd had trouble getting the older woman out of bed.

"Not going in today." Chloe mumbled into her pillow.

"What?" Beca was a little shocked. Chloe loved her job and had never missed a day.

"I said I'm not going in." Chloe said a little louder.

"Are you sick?" Beca felt her forehead.

"Sure." Chloe lied. "Can you call the school for me?"

"Yeah. Yeah okay. Do you need me to stay home?" Beca said, picking her phone up from the bedside table.

"No it's okay." She said, pulling the blankets around her.

"Right. Okay, I'll see you later then." She kissed Chloe on the head again and left the bedroom, hovering at the doorway.

"Love you." She said before she left. Chloe mumbled a reply that Beca couldn't hear. When Beca arrived home that night the house was in darkness. She approached their bedroom almost silently and found Chloe in the exact same position she was in when Beca had left her around ten hours ago. She sat beside her on the bed and ran her hand through her girlfriend's ginger curls.

"What time is it?" Chloe said sleepily, sitting up.

"About 5pm." Beca said softly, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Have you eaten?" Chloe yawned and shook her head.

"Not hungry." She rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?" Chloe nodded. But she was only out of bed for an hour or two before going back and falling asleep again. This happened a few more times over the next two weeks.

Beca remembered the growing feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach as she watched the girl slip away from her. The way she would either sleep all day or not sleep at all, barely moving from her bed in either situation. She watched the weight drop off her and the light slowly leave her eyes. She stopped wanting to do things with Beca. She wouldn't watch movies, wouldn't go to Aubrey and Stacies for the bi-weekly Bellas get together, wouldn't have sex or even kiss Beca. Beca remembers the day she finally broke down on the phone to Aubrey.

"Hey Beca, will you and Chloe be joining us tonight?" Aubrey asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think so. Sorry Aubrey, she's-" Beca choked out a sob before she could stop herself.

"Beca?" Aubrey's voice was full of concern now.

"I don't know what's happening." Beca said, tears falling down her face. "I'm scared 'Bree." Aubrey came over that night and they both spoke to Chloe, perched on the end of her bed as she refused to look at either of them. Eventually Chloe agreed to speak to a doctor.

Beca was with her, holding her hand as they sat in his office.

"I... I think I need help." Chloe said in such a quiet voice that it made Beca's heart shatter. She squeezed her hand. Beca thought back to this moment a lot. If only they'd spoken to a decent doctor, maybe things would be different now. But they weren't given a decent doctor. They were given a bored and obnoxious one.

"What do you mean?" He said, almost rolling his eyes. Chloe bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes.

"She means she needs help. She's depressed." Beca said, her anger rising.

"Why?" He sounded bored. Chloe opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't. She closed it and shook her head. "Does she beat you?" He said casting a look at Beca.

"What?!" Beca said her voice rising to a shout.

"No!" Chloe said as loud as her voice would go. "Look, this was a mistake Becs. Can we go home?" Beca wanted nothing more than to stand there and shout at this idiot but the look on her girlfriend's face drained the anger out of her in a second. They left and didn't speak about it again.

Chloe did her best to act better but Beca could still hear her crying at night. Beca could still see the smile slip from her face when she thought Beca wasn't looking. That's the thing about depression, Beca thought bitterly as she finished the last of her vodka. It doesn't discriminate. It doesn't give a shit whether you should be happy or not. It doesn't care if you have the perfect life of the worst life in the world. It hits you regardless. It burrows its way into your head and stays there. A black cloud that rains on you constantly. It changes you. It ruins you. It's toxic and poison and lethal. And Beca hated it. She had watched it pull the only person in the world she was certain she loved under it's all consuming power. And she could feel it hovering around her now. Trying to steal the light from her own eyes the way it had done to Chloe's. But she wasn't going to let it. And she was going to steal Chloe back, she was determined. She picked up her phone and dialled Chloe's number again and again it went to voicemail. She surprised herself when her voice was strong and steady.

"Chloe we're going to get through this, okay? We're going to fight this fucking thing I promise you. Just don't give up. We'll beat it. I love you."

* * *

A 35 minute drive away was Chloe's parents' house. She was sitting in her old room, cross legged on her bed. Her phone was playing Beca's message to her. She wanted to believe her, more than anything in the world. She really did. She just couldn't.

* * *

Beca was woken the next morning by her phone vibrating. She had fallen asleep on the sofa and knocked her shin against the coffee table as she scrambled off the sofa, trying to reach her phone.

"Motherfucker!" She shouted, instantly regretting it as she felt the full force of her hangover. She answered her phone. "Hello?" Her voice was a low grumble now.

"Hey." Chloe said. Her voice a little higher than it had been the last time she heard it.

"Chloe!" Beca said with a sigh of relief. "Hey babe. How are you?"

"Fine." Her voice higher still. "Fine." She said again, lowering it with a cough. "Sorry I didn't call yesterday."

"That's okay." Beca said, closing her eyes as she let her girlfriend's voice wash over her. "When are you coming home? I miss you."

"I dunno, couple of days I think. I miss you too."

"Everything's going to be okay, Chloe. You know that right?" Beca said, the worried knot in her stomach returning.

"I know." Chloe said quietly. "Speak soon Becs. I love you. You know I love you, don't you?" There was a little urgency in her voice.

"Of course I do. And I love you too. More than anything." The feeling in her stomach worsened.

"Whatever happens, just remember I love you."

"What's going on Chloe?" Beca's voice wavered.

"Nothing. Everything's going to be fine." And Chloe ended the call. Beca couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right.

2:30 the next morning Beca woke with a start. She was covered in a cold sweat and gasping for breath. She couldn't remember her dream but knew it wasn't a happy one. After an hour of trying to get back to sleep she knew it was a lost cause. She had a shower and went and watched TV in the living room, falling asleep on the sofa a few hours later. This time she was woken up by a knock at the door. She went to answer it and saw Aubrey standing there, her eyes red and puffy. The feeling in her stomach was back. She stood aside to let Aubrey in. She was afraid of what she was going to say so she didn't give her the opportunity to say it. She started rambling.

"Do you want a coffee? I think I'm going to have a coffee. I didn't sleep so good last night."

"Beca." Aubrey's voice cracked and broke.

"I spoke to Chloe yesterday. I think she sounded better. I think you were right about the break. She just needed some time to herself. Sure you don't want a coffee?" Panic had totally taken hold of Beca now. Her heart was racing.

"Beca." Aubrey's voice had more strength in it this time. Beca couldn't pretend she hadn't heard it.

"No Aubrey." Tears had found their way to her eyes.

"Beca, it's Chloe." The blonde was crying now and trying to take Beca's hand.

"Don't say it!" Beca's voice had risen to a shout. "Don't say it 'Bree."

"Becs she... She's..." Aubrey swallowed. She wanted Beca to interrupt again. She didn't want to say it out loud. She didn't want it to be real. But Beca was silent now, her stormy blue eyes clouded with unshed tears. "She's gone." Beca felt like all the air had left her lungs. Her legs buckled and Aubrey caught her. They sat on the floor, holding onto each other for dear life.

"She isn't gone." Beca screamed through her sobs. "I spoke to her yesterday she isn't dead!" Her cries had turned into gasps for air. "She wouldn't leave me!"

"She's dead. She's gone." Was all Aubrey could say before her body was racked with sobs of her own.


	2. Drunk

**So here is chapter 2 and it's Chloe's funeral.**

**Once again, I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

The morning of Chloe's funeral, Beca was standing in front of her bedroom mirror, smoothing out her black dress. She was sure that at any minute Chloe's arms would wrap around her waist and she'd kiss her neck, whispering compliments and love like she always used to. But, of course, this didn't happen. Instead Aubrey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Time to go Beca." She said softly. They climbed into Beca's car and the blonde drove the 45 minute journey to the cemetery. Stacie had taken Aubrey's car to pick up some of the other Bellas and Aubrey knew Beca wouldn't be able to drive today, so she did. Beca didn't speak most of the ride and Aubrey didn't push her. She just watched out of the corner of her eye as the brunette tugged at the Barden Bellas scarf that was tied around her neck. The closer they got, the tighter it felt and the stronger she pulled.

"Beca." Aubrey placed her hand on her arm. "It's okay."

"Nothing about this is okay." Beca said, finally succeeding in pulling it off. "Sorry." She said, holding the blue and yellow scarf in her hand. She rubbed the fabric with her thumb before tying it around her wrist.

"No it's okay. You're right. Everything about this is shit." Aubrey blinked back tears furiously. As Aubrey pulled into the parking lot she heard herself gasp at the sheer number of people who were there. They managed to find the rest of the old Bellas who were standing with the old Treblemakers. All either in black armbands or with a Bellas scarf tied around their neck. They fell silent as Aubrey and Beca approached, unsure what to do or what to say. Beca would have laughed at the sight of Fat Amy lost for words if she could. Stacie took Aubrey's hand in hers and squeezed it. Beca's eyes were fixed on a point on the ground, trying to keep her tears at bay. She wished one of them would say something. Anything at all. Jesse couldn't stand it anymore and pulled Beca into a rib breaking hug. She tried to push him off at first but she just didn't have the energy so she relaxed into his arms and sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay Becs." He said softly. "We're all here for you." She was too exhausted to argue. She looked around her group of friends and saw some things that made her smile. Like Bumper's arm wrapped around Fat Amy's shoulders, occasionally planting kisses on her head. She saw Denise and Cynthia Rose holding each other. Stacie and Aubrey. Donald and Lily. And then she remembered that it was Jesse holding her, not Chloe, and she felt her heart break again.

During the service, the Bellas and the Treblemakers stood to sing 'Just the Way You Are', none of them managed to finish the song with dry eyes. Aubrey and Beca couldn't join in so they sat and listened, holding onto each other's hand. Aubrey then rose to say a few words. Her voice wavered and tears had left tracks down her face. When she finished Beca knew it was her turn. Her legs shook as she stood and made her way to the front. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on a mane of red hair which fell in waves like Chloe's had. The woman had the same blue eyes but they were clouded and almost vacant. When they made eye contact, Chloe's mother gave her an encouraging smile and nodded. Beca swallowed and took a steadying breath before speaking, addressing her words to the woman who had lost her daughter.

"Chloe was the only person I've ever been sure I was in love with. But that isn't surprising. To know Chloe was to love Chloe. Quite frankly anything else was impossible. I loved her with everything I had. And I'm sorry that wasn't enough to save her." And then Beca started to cry. She felt an arm around her shoulder and someone lead her back to her seat.

After the funeral they all stood in a circle saying their goodbyes. Beca couldn't bare the idea of going back to her apartment alone. The place was still so full of Chloe.

"Aubrey," Beca said in a tiny voice that Aubrey nearly missed, "Aubrey I can't go back there. Not now. Not tonight." Aubrey nodded and then cleared her throat.

"You know what, forget going home. You're all coming back to mine and Stacie's and we're going to drink and say our farewells to Chloe. You all know where we live, so we'll see you in a few hours." Aubrey glanced down at Beca who gave her a small smile.

"And bring booze." Stacie added before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "I'll see you at home?"

"I'm taking Beca home to change first and then we'll be over."

Once they were back, Aubrey waited in the living room as Beca changed. She threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a jacket, keeping the scarf around her wrist. She reached into the bag she has taken with her to the funeral and pulled out a small black box. She ran her thumb around the edge of it before shoving it into her jacket pocket. She then entered the kitchen and searched through the bottles of alcohol to find one that wasn't empty.

"Fucking hell!" She shouted as a bottle crashed to the floor and smashed. She tried to pick up the broken glass but swore again as a piece stuck in her hand. "Fuck!" Aubrey was at her side in seconds. "It's fine." Beca snapped, pulling her hand from Aubrey's. She wash the cut in the kitchen sink and watched as the water ran scarlet.

"Does it hurt?" Aubrey asked, standing behind the small brunette. Beca shook her head.

"I didn't mean to snap 'Bree. I'm sorry." She said, turning off the faucet and drying her hand on her jeans.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go get drunk." Beca smiled and nodded. Her hand squeezed the black box in her pocket and it relaxed her slightly.

A few hours later and most of the Bellas and Treblemakers were sufficiently drunk and reminiscing. Talking happily about good times they'd shared with Chloe. Beca was sitting away from the main group, draining the last few drops of her bottle of beer. Fat Amy approached her, a red plastic cup in her hand.

"Get this down you Captain." She said, handing it to Beca. Beca didn't hesitate, throwing the drink back, emptying the cup in one gulp. "You want another?" She nodded.

"I don't want to think anymore, Amy. You gotta drink that can help with that?" Beca's voice cracked. Amy gave her a sad smile.

"One Fat Amy special coming up." She patted Beca on the thigh before leaving to make her drink. Beca pulled the box from her pocket and held it in her hands again. She turned it over and over again absentmindedly, wishing Amy would hurry up so she could drink again.

"Whatcha got there?" Stacie said, sitting beside her and pulling her out of her daydream. Beca stopped turning it and hesitated.

"It was my Christmas present to Chloe." She handed the box to Stacie, running a hand through her hair. "Open it." Stacie opened the box.

"Oh Beca." Stacie said as her eyes fell on the ring in the box. It was a simple silver band with a small diamond. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I was going to ask her when she came home. I've had it for like three months but I wanted it to be special. I shouldn't have waited. Maybe if I'd done it sooner she wouldn't have... Or maybe she saw it. Maybe she knew and it, it spurred her on. Fuck." Beca said realising the room had gone quiet around her. She stood and walked into the kitchen, refusing to acknowledge the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Amy do you have a drink for me?" Fat Amy handed her a drink and then lined up several shots.

"They're all for you if you want 'em." She tried her best to keep her voice at its usual upbeat level but Beca could hear the wobble in it. She did the shots and then moved onto the drink Amy had made. Stacie entered the kitchen, the box still in her hand.

"Beca," she placed a hand on her arm, "what Chloe did wasn't your fault." Beca nodded because she was too tired to argue. "Here." She tried to give the box back to Beca, who suddenly found she didn't want to even look at it anymore.

"Keep it. Give it to Aubrey." Beca said finishing her drink and taking the nearest spirit bottle to her before trying to return to the living room. Stacie grabbed her arm.

"Beca you can't give me this." She tried to push the box into her hand.

"I can give it to who I want now. I want you to have it and I want you to give it to Aubrey. Don't make my mistake, Stacie. Don't just assume she knows you love her." She pulled her arm free from Stacie and returned to the group in the living room, taking swigs from the bottle. People cast her nervous glances but did their best to keep the conversation flowing. They knew Beca wouldn't want them focusing their attention on her.

"Don't you think you've maybe had enough?" Jesse said, taking a seat beside her, gesturing the bottle in her hand.

"Absolutely not." Beca took another big gulp and paused, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Becs?"

"I'm fine." She opened her eyes, the urge to vomit passing.

"You're not fine," he said with a small sigh, taking her and in his, "but you will be." She gave him a hollow laugh.

"Will I?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and bitterness. She took another drink.

"One day you'll wake up and it won't hurt so bad." He rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumb.

"No." She pulled her hand from his grasp. "One day I'll close my eyes for the last time and when I open them, she'll be there. That's when it won't hurt so bad. That's when I'll be fine."

"Becs." He tried to put his arm around her shoulders but she shrugged it off.

"Don't, Jesse." She didn't know why she was so angry with him, she just knew that him touching her felt different to when the others did it. It felt like there was an ulterior motive with him even if there wasn't one. "I know you're just trying to help but it's just not what I want right now." She stood and suddenly felt the alcohol hit her. She stumbled slightly, causing her to cling to the wall to stop from falling. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her. "Please don't look at me like that." She said softly. She felt a hand on her lower back and another take her arm. She looked up to see Aubrey's green eyes staring into her own. The blonde guided her into the bathroom and a split second later, Beca was throwing up in the toilet, Aubrey holding her hair and gently rubbing back. "Sorry 'Bree." Beca said once she sat back against the bathroom wall.

"Beca how many times have you seem me throw up?" Aubrey said with a small laugh. Beca chuckled lightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm drunk, just not drunk enough. I'm still feeling and thinking and I don't want to do that." Beca's voice was slurring slightly. "I'm tired."

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed." Aubrey pulled the tiny brunette to her feet and lead her into the bedroom she shared with Stacie. Beca sat on the bed and Aubrey found a t-shirt and pair of pyjama bottoms for her to change into. Once she was changed, Aubrey tucked her into the bed. Her heart broke as she saw how small and vulnerable Beca looked. She leant down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She didn't pull back right away, their eyes locked onto each other, both green and blue reflecting each other's sadness and loss. Before either of them were aware of what was happening, Beca leant forward and connected their lips. Then, just as suddenly as she connected them, she broke them apart. A look of pure devastation was on her face.

"That was stupid." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." And it was then she started crying. Aubrey climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled the smaller girl into her arms.

"It's okay." She said softly. She wanted to break too, more than anything. She wanted to cling to Beca and scream and cry and drink herself into oblivion. But she couldn't. Every time she felt herself start to fall apart, her mind went to the note that Chloe's mother had pushed into her hand at the funeral. The note that contained Chloe's last words. Hastily scribbled.

'Aubrey,

Take care of Beca.

Chloe.'

* * *

**The next chapter takes place after my story 'All My Love, Beca Mitchell' so if you haven't read that then I would recommend it before reading the next chapter :) **

**Massive amounts of love to you all!**


	3. After the Storm

**This chapter is a sequel to 'All My Love, Beca Mitchell'.**

**I kinda think this one sucks :/ and it's way shorter than the other two chapters. Anyway, sorry if you hate this (I do a bit). Reviews are always welcome! :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

Beca's funeral was different than Chloe's. There were a lot less people for one thing. Where Chloe's had been full or redheaded family members, friends and even just casual acquaintances, Beca's just had her Dad and stepmom, the Bellas and the Treblemakers. The service was smaller, over quicker and seemed quieter. The two groups tried to sing the cup song Beca had auditioned for the Bellas with but fell apart at the chorus.

In the letter she left to her Dad, Beca explained that she wanted to be cremated, and her ashes scattered from the cliff at the coast where Beca and Chloe had had their first vacation together. He didn't know where that was so Aubrey drove him there, and stood back to watch as he shakily pressed his lips to the urn before emptying the contents over the side, which was carried off by the wind into the crashing sea below.

* * *

And that's where Aubrey was now, ten years to the day of Beca's death. One of her daughter's hands clung tightly to hers, her other hand safely enclosed in Stacie's. Aubrey couldn't pretend that she was over the deaths of Chloe and Beca. The pain had dulled considerably but it was always still there. Sometimes it would smack into her and feel as fresh as it did all those years ago, but for now it was more of a distant ache. Aubrey also couldn't pretend that she'd been constantly unhappy these past years. Amongst the pain of losing her two best friends were moments of love and joy. She smiled at the memory of them.

* * *

Like the time all of the Bellas had gotten together and each gotten a tattoo of a grasshopper and a ladybug. Aubrey had stress-vomited three times before getting in the chair and Fat Amy surprised everyone by almost jumping out of the chair as soon as the needle touched her. Then Lily removed her top (she was getting her tattoo on her right shoulder blade) and revealed a tattoo of a dragon that covered half of her back. As they gaped at her, Lily muttered something no one heard about "prison tatts".

* * *

Aubrey looked down at the small grasshopper and ladybug that was inked onto her wrist. Despite all her previous objections to tattoos, she really did love this one.

"Okay baby," Stacie said to their five year old daughter, "you need to throw this flower into the sea for Aunt Beca. Can you do that?" She crouched down and handed the little girl a rose who nodded before throwing the rose into the sea. They watched as it hit the water and was swallowed up by a wave, before they sat on a near by bench. It was the very spot that nine years ago, Stacie had proposed.

* * *

The rose left Aubrey's hand and fell towards the sea. She used a shaking hand to wipe the tears that were steadily falling down her face.

"Let's go sit down." Stacie said, squeezing Aubrey's other hand. They sat in silence for a while, Stacie mentally preparing what she was going to say, running through it in her mind for the hundredth time. "I never told you this, but the night of Chloe's funeral Beca told me something."

"Yeah?" Aubrey said, unsure where Stacie was going.

"Yeah. She, uh, she was going to propose to Chloe. She had the ring and everything." Stacie said, reaching into her pocket and squeezing the box that she had been carrying around since Beca had given it to her.

"Wow." Aubrey's heart broke at the thought of Beca never being able to use that ring. "I wonder what happened to it."

"Actually," Stacie pulled the box from her pocket, "she gave it to me." Aubrey turned to look at Stacie, who was now on one knee. "She told me to never assume that you know I love you. She told me to give it to you so that's what I'm doing. I love you so much 'Bree, will you marry me?" Aubrey squealed and threw her arms around Stacie so hard that she sent them both crashing to the ground. "I'll take that as a yes?" Stacie said with a small laugh.

"Yes!" Aubrey covered Stacie in kisses as they lay on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Aubrey's mind then drifted to the day they met the pregnant girl who's baby they were adopting. She was called Rosie and she was sixteen, small and had dark brown hair and misty grey eyes. Aubrey remembered glancing at Stacie as Rosie shuffled into the room. Her stature, her hair, the occasional smirk or eye-roll, she could have been Beca's sister.

Six months later, Rosie had given birth to a little girl. The nurse placed her in Aubrey's arms and asked if she had a name yet. Aubrey hadn't heard a word of what she said and neither had Stacie. They were both gazing open mouthed at the shock of ginger hair and piercing blue eyes of the baby girl.

"Chloe." They both said simultaneously. Aubrey let out a small laugh of disbelief and tears poured down her face.

"Lovely." Said the nurse, writing it down. "Is she having a middle name?"

"Beca." Stacie said, glancing at Aubrey to see if she agreed with her. Aubrey nodded, not taking her eyes away from her new daughter.

"Chloe Beca Conrad-Posen it is then." The nurse said with a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Aubrey looked at her family. Chloe was sitting in Stacie's lap, her blue eyes piercing into Aubrey's green ones.

"You're crying mommy." She said reaching out to hold Aubrey's hand.

"They're happy tears baby." Aubrey said smiling at her and kissing her hand.

* * *

Beca felt the redhead at her side before she saw her. Their hands intertwined. The shorter girl looked up to give her girlfriend a smile.

"They're okay, Chlo." Chloe smiled back at her and they sat on the ground together and watched the family as they watched the sunset. Just like they do every year.

* * *

**Blech, cheesy I know but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, thank you for sticking with this story if you did. This is the greatest fandom ever with the nicest people. Massive love to you all :)**


End file.
